unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxima
Maxima is an extraterrestrial queen hailing from the planet Almerac. Born into the Almeracian royal family and thus heiress to the Empire of Almerac, Maxima was raised from birth to be a warrior and empress to her people; fair but firm. Seeking to produce an heir and having reached her twelve-year Almeracian reproductive period, and adult Maxima participated in various gladiatorial battles to find a suitable mate. Unsatisfied, she left for Earth where she copulated with random men to satiate her heat period. There she encountered a hospitalized comatose Superman whom had fallen after his battle with the Doomsday beast. Powers & Abilities Powers * Genetically-Enhanced Almeracian Physiology: Maxima's abilities derive from her Almeracian heritage as well as the years of selective breeding and gene therapy inducted by the royal family to ensure and maintain their status as the dominant lifeforms of Almerac. Like all members of her race, Maxima possesses some degree of enhanced strength and speed in relation to Homo sapiens - sufficient to lift cars and run in excess of a hundred miles per hour - as well as a natural predilection to psionic abilities in the psychokinetic spectrum; allowing them to levitate, move moderate objects, and create protective fields around their bodies to provide weak invulnerability ** Super Strength: Maxima possesses an inherent degree of enhanced strength sufficient to lift and toss Class E cars and trucks with ease as well as bend steel in her bare hands; this levels her base super strength in the 5-12 ton spectrum. She is not as strong as solar-empowered Kryptonians or Martians, even while Kryptonians are in adolescence. As Queen of Almerac descended from the genetically-enhanced highborn royal family, Maxima's superior super strength also stems from her psycho-kinetically doubling her physical force to levels reaching a maximum bench press of 25 tons; relatively equal to an Amazon warrior or female New God. *** Super Leaping: ** Super Speed: Similar to her super strength, Maxima's super speed is roughly on the same scale as that of an Amazon or female New God. Maxima's base Almeracian running speed is twelve times that of Homo sapiens of apex speed; ranging in at a maximum velocity of 288 mph. As a genetically-enhanced Almeracian of the royal family, Maxima has been bred to accelerate her speed further through her psionic power to reach top speeds fifty times that of an apex human runner, reaching a maximum velocity of 1,200 mph; Mach-1.563,988. Though she cannot outrun a bullet, her speed allows her many advantages. *** Super Reflexes: ** Super Stamina: *** Enhanced Lung Capacity: ** Endorphin Kiss: Maxima's lips and tongue produce powerful endorphin hormones capable of removing her partner's inhibitions and seducing them to her sway. Although it can affect females, this unique biological ability afforded by her breeding is most potent on testosterone-rich lifeforms; chiefly males. While it does stimulate sexual pleasure in those she kisses, especially males, the ability is most potent when she stimulates erogenous zones in unison with her tongue; causing rapid orgasm and copious ejaculation in her partners. It also releases a dose of adrenaline which causes the partner's body temperature and heart rate to rise to levels similar to orgasm. *** Endorphin Labia: Following the same biological principal as her mouth lips, Maxima's labia or "vaginal lips" share the same endorphin affect, but to a greater degree as it is directly in contact with her partner's genitals to allow access to the testicles and prostate where her endorphin can have the most intense and lasting effects. Men with whom she engages in intercourse are rendered almost paralyzed by the pleasure she instills in them, overstimulating the nerves of the penis and sending the man into orgasmic overload that can prove fatal to any Homo sapiens. The effects can be hindered by a condom. ** Accelerated Regeneration: *** Longevity: *** Super Durability: ** Psionic Psychokinesis: *** Telekinesis: *** Low-Level Invulnerability: Maxima's psychokinetic abilities allow her to consciously impart kinetic force around her skin to protect her from various physical traumas and weaponry such as projectiles and blades; bullets bounce or flatten against her skin and knives either bend or break. This pseudo-invulnerability is limited as it only affects physical impacts and does not protect fully against environmental extremes such as fire. While it can prevent burning and frostbite, its protection is limited. Moreover, Maxima must concentrate to maintain the field, lest she lose concentration and thus become vulnerable to attack. Particularly physically powerful opponents can break her invulnerability field easily. *** Force Fields: *** Psychic Blasts: *** Flight: Abilities * Trained Hand-to-hand Combatant: * Trained Swordsman: * Learned Diplomat: * Experienced Monarch: Vulnerabilities Category:Aliens Category:Comics Category:Extraterrestrial